fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Superman (Knight of Justice)
|-|Base= |-|Lord of Order= |-|Knight of Justice= |-|Androids= |-|Yellow Lantern= Summary Angry at what the Joker did to his wife, unborn son, and the whole of Metropolis, Superman set up the One Earth Regime. As much as he would like to end Batman permanently, Superman has agreed to work alongside Batman and other former enemies and has now received blessings from Dr.Fate. Receiving all important upgrades to combat new threats, Superman now displays incredible power and is a force to be reckoned with. Feared throughout the multiverse, Sinestro recruited Superman to re-wear the Yellow Lantern and was placed as his top lieutenant. Personal Statistics Name: Clark Kent, Superman, Kal-El Origin: Knights of Justice Gender: Male Age: Unknown, appears to be in his early 30's Classification: Superhero, Leader Affiliation: Justice League of the Multiverse (Co-Leader), Knights of Justice (Co-Leader), Sinestro Corps (Top Lieutenant) Previous Affiliation: Justice League of America, One Earth Regime Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C | High 6-A | 4-B | 4-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, X-Ray Vision, Microscopic Vision, and Super Hearing, Heat Vision, Frost Breath, Statistics Amplification (Under a blue or yellow sun), Flight, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Longevity | All previous abilities plus, Resistance and extra damage to Kryptonians, Mechanicals, Lantern Corp members, Magic users, Heroes, and Villains (From augmented Dr.Fate blessings), can drain life every time he does damage, Energy Shield, Resistance to Existence Erasure (Unaffected by Darkseid's Omega Beams), Rage Shield, Can bypass armour, Statistics Amplification, OHK, Can open portals to other universes, Rage Power, Curse Manipulation, Healing, Invulnerability | All previous abilities plus, BFR/Sealing (Can absorb the enemy into the "S" which sends them straight into the Phantom Zone), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Can summon "Super Androids" to come to his aid (His androids have Adaptation), can attack and see on a sub-atomic scale down to quarks | All previous abilities plus, Can amplify his power based on the local fear, Telekinesis, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Immortality (Type 8) (Can't die as long as the prime yellow lantern battery is working), Can create energy constructs based on thought Attack Potency: Island level (Shook the planet of Apokolips in his fight with Darkseid) | Multi-Continent level (Has heavily destroyed moons, as collateral damage, when fighting other metahumans) | Solar System level+ (Can casually tear up large solar systems with little effort) | Multi-Solar System level+ (In the final fight between himself and Batman, they destroyed huge portions of the Milky Way Galaxy). Speed: FTL+ (Killed and blitzed every parademon around the Earth simultaneously) | Massively FTL (Scaling to Supergirl's speed) | Massively FTL+ (Can circle the circumference of the observable universe in hours) (This is a maximum speed of 2,450,973,600,001,305c) | Massively FTL+ (Can circle the observable universe in under a minute) (This is a minimum speed of 2,941,168,320,001,565,696c) Lifting Strength: Class M | Class Z | Stellar | Multi-Stellar Striking Strength: Island Class | Multi-Continent Class | Solar System Class | Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Island level | Multi-Continent level | Solar System level | Multi-Solar System level Stamina: Extremely High, Godly in stronger forms Range: Melee range, Several metres with frost breath, dozens of metres with heat vision Standard Equipment: Yellow Lantern Ring. Intelligence: Super Genius. Strong minded in combat and leadership. Capable of inventing and designing Super Androids, his intelligence rivals that of Batman and Lex Luthor. Weaknesses: Kryptonite, Magic attacks, and Red Suns de-power him (Unaffected in later forms), Gold Kryptonite removes his powers permanently (In later forms, it just weakens him) Feats: Has defeated thousands of metahumans with varying superpowers, and has years of dedicated experience in defeating them. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Base *'Combat Shield:' Batman has a shield equivalent to his own base strength. *'Enhanced Senses:' Superman has X-Ray vision, as well as being able to hear from interplanetary distances. He also has microscopic vision allowing him to see tiny details, in which his Knight of Justice form can see down to the level of quarks. *'Heat Vision:' His heat vision allows him to shoot laser like beams from his eyes. *'Frost Breath:' Can cause gusts of tsunami like winds with his breath, as well as freezing objects. *'Statistics Amplification:' The closer/longer he fights under a yellow or blue star, the stronger he will become. He is near impossible to kill when he is bathing inside the star. A blue star increases his power tenfold to what a yellow star would normally do. Lord of Order *'Vampire Power:' Performing attacks allows Superman to regenerate health with every attack. *'Unstoppable:' Superman's attacks can't be blocked, and his power is enhanced. *'The Power Of Zoom:' Superman can release speed force energy allowing him to move as fast as The Flash. *'Gift of Health:' Doctor Fate releases healing energy at Superman. *'The Turtle’s Strike:' Doctor Fate temporarily slows down the opponent. *'Armour:' Equips armour that heavily reduces attacks *'Cursed Specials:' When the opponent performs special moves, they take damage *'OHK:' Superman is temporarily granted Godly strength that can do infinite damage. This attack can only destroy one layer of shield at a time although it instantly destroys unshielded opponents. Can knock people out of invincibility, but doesn't kill them. *'Portal Creation:' Can open portals to different universes, across an entire multiverse. *'Rage Shield:' Drawing power from a star, Superman can reduce incoming attacks, as well as bypassing armour *'Last Son of Krypton Infusion:' Superman does double damage to villains as well gaining an additional shield that heavily reduces attacks. *'Regime Regalia Infusion:' Greatly increases Superman's strength *'The House Of El Infusion:' Increases Superman's strength, durability, and actives blue heat vision which burns at Plank Temperature *'Armour Of The Yellow Sun Infusion:' Greatly increases Superman's stamina *'Damage Shield:' A shield that deflects lots of damage, of incoming attacks *'Bullet Proof:' Superman is naturally invulnerable to bullet based attacks *'No Weaknesses:' Superman is naturally invulnerable to projectile based attacks Knight of Justice *'BFR/Sealing:' Can absorb his opponent into his "S" symbol, that seals them away in the Phantom Zone, trapping them forever. *'Super Androids:' Can summons Super Androids, that come to his aid when needed. They can also gain the strength when Superman wears his yellow lantern ring, as well as being able to create energy constructs. They are based around Brainiac's Beta drones, so they have the ability to adapt to the opponents attacks/fighting styles. Yellow Lantern *'Immortality:' Can't be killed as long long as the primary Yellow Lantern battery is functional. *'Indomitable Fear:' His mastery of fear is extremely strong making it difficult to affect his mind. *'Conceptual Fear:' Can allow emotionless beings to feel emotions. Can enhance/decrease the fear of others. *'Energy Constructs:' Can create an additional shield layer. Can create constructs based on thought. *'Bound:' The ring is bound to his finger unless he wants to take it off, or is deemed unworthy of the ring (Only those who can strike fear into others can wear a yellow lantern ring). Key: Base | Lord of Order | Knight of Justice | Yellow Lantern Others Notable Victories: Superman (Post Crisis) (DC Comics) Superman Profile (Speed was equalised) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Linx and Kiir (Gyrohem) Linx's profile and Kiir's profile (Note: Speed equalized. Linx was fighting alongside Kiir. Epilogue Blood Form Linx and epilogue 4-A Kiir vs Green Lantern Batman and Yellow Lantern Superman) Category:Characters Category:Knights Of Justice Category:Colonel Krukov's Pages Category:DC Comic Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Leaders Category:Male Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Aliens Category:Knights Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Blessed Category:Life Users Category:Shield Users Category:BFR Users Category:Immortals Category:Summoners Category:Portal Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Fear Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 6